


Не хороший человек

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Mini G-PG-13 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: После всего пережитого в той истории с Таносом все стало много, много хуже, чем Тони вообще мог подозревать: Питер стал куда настойчивей, он начал откровенно раздражать, докучать, лезть куда надо и не надо.





	Не хороший человек

Тони очень хотел бы, чтобы Питер смотрел на него по-другому, так, как раньше. Когда его взгляд нельзя было отличить от десятков, миллионов, когда в нем читалось только восхищение, и ничего больше. Так на Тони смотрели многие — девушки, парни, и, черт возьми, ему даже пальцем не нужно было шевелить, пожелай он заполучить кого-то. Он был Тони, мать его, Старком. Если по какой-то неведомой причине его харизмы не хватало, любой вопрос — теоретически, конечно, — могли решить деньги.

Вопрос с Питером не решался ни харизмой, ни деньгами. Все было намного хуже.

— Как вы узнали, что я здесь, мистер Старк?

Его голос был все еще высоким, несравнимым с любым другим из команды Мстителей. Та же Вдова звучала в разы увереннее и опаснее, чем Питер Паркер. Быть может, потому что ее никогда и не интересовал Тони Старк, а быть может — потому что в ее голосе никогда не было тех самых интонаций, той просьбы, мольбы, что была присуща каждому слову Питера, которое он обращал Тони.

— В некоторых вопросах паучье чутье прекрасно заменяется камерами, знаешь ли, — свойственно своей натуре ответил Тони, проходя за свой стол и усаживаясь в удобное кресло. Удобным оно было, конечно же, по меркам цивилов, ведь Тони в любом случае куда лучше чувствовал себя в мастерской или лаборатории, чем в кабинете. — Зачем ты пришел, Питер?

Речь Питера всегда была странной и запутанной. Отсылки к поп-культуре, молодежный слэнг, а главное — невероятное, до ужаса глупое желание понравиться.

И если бы только «понравиться», черт.

Тони знал людей, которые смотрели на него так же. Безысходно, печально, но в то же время с надеждой — и все они рано или поздно сходили с ума. Доходило до помешательства, и они пытались проникнуть в каждую часть жизни Тони: такова была участь миллиардера, а еще — объекта влюбленности юноши с суперспособностями, позволявшими ему ползать хоть по потолку.

Питер не стал исключением. Нет, после всего пережитого в той истории с Таносом все стало много, много хуже, чем Тони вообще мог подозревать: Питер стал куда настойчивей, он начал откровенно раздражать Тони, докучать, лезть куда надо и не надо. Вновь оказавшись у Тони на руках, первое, что он сделал — признался. У него, в конце концов, было много времени подумать над своими чувствами.

Тони был счастлив, когда обнимал его тогда. Потому что Питер вернулся. К своей тете, своей жизни, к своему существованию и к Тони, который решил больше не подвергать его риску — не то чтобы это решение получило действенное продолжение, конечно. Питер лишь вновь и вновь сбегал с экскурсий, уроков, а позже и пар, чтобы появиться прямо в разгар какого-нибудь сражения и, в ответ на упреки Тони об опасности и необходимости учиться, просто бормотал что-то вроде «Однажды Мститель — всегда Мститель» и лучезарно улыбался.

Тони не поддавался на его юношеское очарование, но улыбка Питера ему нравилась. Даже учитывая, что под ней подразумевалось. Даже осознавая, чего Питер на самом деле хотел. Тони желал, чтобы Питер был жив, цел и желательно в безопасности.

Питер считал, что живым его делает Тони, целым сохранит Тони, а в безопасности он будет рядом с Тони.

Питер перебарщивал со своей верностью, своей доброжелательностью и своей глупой, неуместной и разрушительной для его души влюбленностью. И Тони становилось все сильнее и сильнее сдерживаться.

Последний раз, когда они виделись, Тони взбесился. Виду не подал, но Питер и так все понял — по грубым жестам, пренебрежительно брошенным словам. «Хочешь этого так сильно — так получи.» Питер получил, получил сполна. Потому что Тони не собирался доводить дело до конца, он даже остановился раньше, чем думал — когда грубо брошенный на кровать Питер начал тихо, без слез всхлипывать, смотря на методично расстегивающего рубашку Тони.

До последней пуговицы Тони не дошел: Питер выскочил в окно быстрее, чем вернувшаяся домой Пеппер успела заглянуть и узнать, а кто это вечером шумит в их с Тони спальне.

Тони думал, что это будет хороший урок. Но урок оказался ужасным и неправильным.

Тони прервал его сбивчивую тираду, устало показав на стул перед своим столом.

— Присядь, Питер.

Тот покорно уселся и снова поднял на Тони свои глаза — полные боли, печали, но в то же время — грустной радости, и, конечно, восхищения. Как всегда восхищения. Питер просто не мог смотреть на Тони иначе, это же был... Питер.

Тони Старк был женатым человеком, к тому же еще и старше Питера в два с половиной раза. Он искренне любил Пеппер и столь же искренне желал добра Питеру, но... это были несопоставимые понятия. Тони просто не мог ответить Питеру взаимностью.

Потому что любил Пеппер. Потому что предпочитал женщин. Потому что он просто не мог представить, что же должно было произойти, чтобы он воспользовался столь наивной доверчивостью и влюбленностью пацана, да, по сравнению с самим Тони — всего лишь пацана.

— Я не хороший человек, Питер.

— Хороший.

— Я не разрешал тебе говорить.

Питер покорно замолчал, но Тони видел, как дрожали его тонкие губы. Питер простил его, зная заранее, что Тони не будет просить прощения — но не забыл. Как и не вынес урок.

— У меня тоже есть слабости, — вздохнув, продолжил Тони, — как и те стороны, которые тебе видеть не стоит. Я не такой, каким ты меня видишь, Питер.

«И не такой, каким любишь», — продолжил он уже про себя, прекрасно зная, что Питер видит его именно таким. Питер всегда рядом, Питер всегда бьется с ним бог о бок, работает вместе, учится рядом с Тони — поэтому Питер знает Тони так, как не знал, пожалуй, никто.

Кроме Пеппер, конечно же. Но она знала Тони лучше, чем сам Тони знал себя.

Питеру обо всем этом было знать не обязательно.

— Найди себе девушку, Питер. Или парня. Лучше, чем я, и моложе... Сильно моложе.

— Но я не хочу, мистер Старк, — возразил тот, и Тони скрипнул зубами.

«Мистер Старк». Да, именно так Питер называл его, именно эти слова говорил Питер, вкладывая в них особую любовь, будто частичку своей души. А еще в этой своей по-юношески ранимой душе Питер оставался ребенком со всеми его «не хочу» и «не буду». И, в отличие от того далекого времени, когда они лишь познакомились, безграничного уважения Питера уже было недостаточно, чтобы делать все так, как ему говорил Тони.

— А надо, Питер. — Тони пододвинулся чуть ближе. — Я не подхожу тебе.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Быть может, с того, что я уже пару лет как женат? — с ноткой сарказма протянул Тони, и Питер, вздрогнув, тут же опустил голову. Тони поджал губы; черт возьми, меньше всего на свете он хотел унизить Питера или беспричинно обидеть его. Но от правды было никуда не деться.

Тони вздохнул и продолжил уже чуточку мягче. Он сам с трудом понимал, что говорил — ведь Тони, Тони Старк, несмотря на весь свой развязный образ жизни, деньги, даже некоторую власть, еще ни разу не пытался вразумить ребенка. По крайней мере, в этот раз он надеялся, что Питер воспримет его слова всерьез.

В кои-то веки.

А когда Тони закончил, Питер даже не моргнул. Он просто понурил плечи и робко посмотрел на Тони — так же, как и всегда, и Тони стало отчего-то очень больно. Хуже этой боли было лишь то, что Тони никак не мог ее унять — это было просто не в его силах.

Он осторожно взял Питера за руку, и тот сжал ее, крепко охватывая запястье Тони.

— Ты пьешь виски? Тебе уже можно.

Питер вздрогнул, а потом посмотрел на Тони, будто увидел перед собой что-то неведомое и невиданное. Впрочем, оно так и было: раньше Тони даже у Тора умудрялся отбирать пиво, если тот пытался подсунуть его Питеру.

Питер медленно мотнул головой, и Тони, мягко погладив его по ладони, отстранился, чтобы достать бутылку виски из рабочего стола.

— Если и привыкать к алкоголю, то к хорошему. Стакан тебе не повредит, — под удивленным взглядом Питера продолжил Тони, открывая бутылку.

Он и сам с трудом верил, что делал это. Наверное, в глубине души он надеялся, что немного алкоголя смогут заглушить ту боль, что была у Питера в груди. Пусть это будет виски, а Тони проследит, чтобы тот добрался домой в целости и сохранности, чем Питер поскачет по крышам, пытаясь развеять тяжелые мысли, оступится и упадет с высоты.

И Тони был уверен, что никогда не забудет тот переполненный отчаянием и смирением взгляд, которым одарил его Питер, беря стакан тонкими пальцами и произнося:

— Спасибо, мистер Старк.


End file.
